plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 13. Normal mode= Wild West |EM = Two |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice and |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The new Zombie Bull can cause some havoc if the player doesn't set up properly. The Zombie Bull will launch a Zombie Bull Rider 3 tiles ahead of it when it comes into contact with a plant. This zombie also has the health of a Buckethead, making it more difficult to deal with. Using cheap plants can help with this because they will activate the Zombie Bull's ability and launch the Zombie Bull Rider not too far. Using the pre-selected Melon-pult is great too, as it can dish out some heavy damage to it. The minecarts present in this level makes using Melon-pult an advantage. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 1 1 2 3 3 4 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 5 -1 +2 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 4 |note10 = First flag. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 -1 -2 -4 +3 +5 |note11 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} + always carries the metal grate - never carries the metal grate Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Repeater (or Chili Bean) **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Melon-pult **Split Pea *Do what you need to be ready for the Zombie Bulls. Plant at least one column of Melon-pults, Wall-nuts and Split Peas. Repeaters may be planted for later. *When a Zombie Bull comes, immediately plant a Potato Mine under it. The Zombie Bull will be forced to throw its Zombie Bull Rider past your plants. You may use a Cherry Bomb to kill it instantly. *Now plant one column of Repeaters. But still, be careful of Zombie Bulls and Prospector Zombies. *Remember to use Plant Food when you are having troubles. *You can choose the Pea Pod instead of the Repeater, as two five-headed Pea Pods on minecarts are effective. *Chili Bean may be useful against Zombie Bulls. Try replacing Repeater to use it. Gallery NewWW13M.png|Level menu NewWW13G1.png|Final wave NewWW13R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants Level UP Wild West Day 13 (Ep.70)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Two |Plant = Choice and |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Level 2 or above zombies can be very difficult to defeat without leveled-up plants, especially the Zombie Bull. Bring an E.M.Peach if you have to disable it, or use strong stalling plants, along with levelled up attack plants from the PvP shop. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 1 1 2 3 3 4 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 5 -1 +2 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 4 |note10 = First flag. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 -1 -2 -4 +3 +5 |note11 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} + always carries the metal grate - never carries the metal grate Strategies *'Required plants:' (All levelled up) *Do the things you need to get ready. *Plant Snow Peas and Monkeyfruit to attack, and Lava Guava to stall them, as well as doing huge damage. And especially, stall or damage the Zombie Bull as soon as you see it. *You can also plant some Magic-shrooms to attack backwards and use its Plant Food power to summon zombies to stall and deal damage. Gallery NewWW13HG1.png NewWW13HG2.png|Final wave NewWW13HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants Level UP Wild West Day 13 (Ep.70)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag